My Best Friend Went Mental Yesterday
by HyperActivePrower
Summary: In Sonic's story, Shadow goes mental...we so think, but no one knows why. Amy just heard him screaming and destorying his apartment and sent him to the mental society I don't know what to call it...Rated on violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

_OK, I know there is a story out there like this (Are You There For Me?) and a comic (Black & Red), both about Shadow going mental. But…I don't know, I just got a burst of excitement while playing Shadow The Hedgehog this morning so I decided to start some story…I don't really have anything prepared so I'll just type as it comes…and yes, I'll try to keep up with 8 Years Later too…anyway, on with the story._

_**My Best Friend Went Mental Yesterday**_

_By Hyper Active Prower_

My name is Sonic…my best friend went mental yesterday.

Shadow sits in a little box now. He had been tearing up his apartment, until Amy who was on the lower floor found him. It scared her to death, and she reported him to the…mental society? I don't really know, but he's captured in a box now. I'm scared too…what if he comes and tries to murder me or something? I'm just scared, Shadow's strong. You never know, he could get out of the box.

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and I came to Shadow's house today to see if anything could have made Shadow go mental. There were shards of glass everywhere, and broken pieces of wood and furniture. The door to his bedroom has been torn off half way. I felt around the wall by the window. Tails examined the floor with a magnify glass. Amy sat on the couch and cried. Knuckles tried to put the door back.

The wall felt weird and ruff. He had scratched the window, too. It was scary. What could he have been thinking then? He seemed fine, and then he just…went crazy.

"He was screaming…very loud" Amy cried between sobs. Tails then screamed. Amy cried out.

"What's wrong, Tails?" I turned to him.

"I just fucking stepped on a piece of fucking glass!" he yelped.

"No need to curse, Tails" said Knuckles still facing the door frame trying to repair the door.

"But dude, it hurts! Really bad!" he said. Knuckles sighed.

"You know the feeling Knuckles, when you are frustrated, mad, or in pain, you just feel you need to cuss." I said

"Yeah, I know. I thought we were trying to stop though?" questioned Knuckles.

"No that was smoking" said Tails holding his foot. Knuckles was silenced. I guided Tails to the couch to sit down.

"Sonic…." He said as he sat down

"Yeah?" I said.

"Why did Shadow go mental…" He said.

"I…don't know Tails"

XXXXXX

I wanted to find out what happened to Shadow…really. But I couldn't find out how. The mental society people asked Shadow but he literally just tried to bite someone's hand off when they came in there.

I walked down the road, singing Boulevard of Broken Dreams quietly. Tails was flying just a few inches above the ground now since his foot hurt so bad. Shadow going mental was probably the worst thing that could have happened in our lives. Amy was still crying. Knuckles stared at the ground while walking. Tails held onto my shoulders. It must have looked like I was about to fall.

We eventually got back to Tails and my house. Knuckles would take Amy back to her apartment, even though she didn't want to. Then Knuckles himself would go back to his apartment.

I ran my fingers back into my quills and let a sigh of frustration out.

"Sonic, Shadow wasn't going to kill himself, was he?" Tails looks at me with worried eyes.

"I don't think so, he was just trying to cause destruction…" I said. Tails ran into his room. Then I wondered, could he have just had a bad past in that apartment and he couldn't stand it anymore so he just destroyed everything?

I fell on the couch. So much to think about. What will become of Amy? Tails? Knuckles?

I started singing Hold On (by Good Charlotte, awesome song!).

"Hold on…..if you feel like letting go. Hold on…it gets better then you know…" I sang. I started really getting into singing after a while, I started listening to music all the time, and looking for lyrics online. I just found that I had a great singing voice and now I always sing to fit my mood.

I stopped singing. This was a big problem…and I needed to solve it. I got off the couch and walked over to the door and grabbed my jacket.

"TAILS, I'M GOING TO THE MENTAL SOCIETY! I'LL BE BACK LATER!"


	2. Chapter 2

_So what'd you think of the last chapter? Well, I'm expecting this chapter to have a friendly or either horrible but friendly in the end Shadow-Sonic encounter, and lots of action/adventure. So, why not get started?_

_**Last Time on My Best Friend Went Mental Yesterday…**_

_My name is Sonic…my best friend went mental yesterday._

_Shadow sits in a little box now. He had been tearing up his apartment, until Amy who was on the lower floor found him._

_Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and I came to Shadow's house today to see if anything could have made Shadow go mental. There were shards of glass everywhere, and broken pieces of wood and furniture._

_The wall felt weird and ruff. He had scratched the window, too. It was scary._

"_I just fucking stepped on a piece of fucking glass!" he yelped._

"_Sonic…." He said as he sat down_

"_Yeah?" I said._

"_Why did Shadow go mental…" He said._

"_I…don't know Tails"_

"_TAILS, I'M GOING TO THE MENTAL SOCIETY! I'LL BE BACK LATER!"_

XXXXXX

I ran threw the fog of night. It was creepy. I hoped Shadow knew what kind of trouble I was going threw for him, and what kind of trouble he was in if he continued this….

It was so freaking foggy I ran into a wall without seeing it. It was the mental society. The place was called "Help", was this really helping Shadow? It was helping society, not Shadow.

I scaled the brick wall. Some shards stuck out of the wall and went into my back. What kind of place was this? I finally found the door. I took my fist and banged it against the door. It was locked…it started raining.

"How could this get any worse?" I moaned sobbily. Was I crying? I couldn't tell.

I was dripping wet by now and my spines were dropping down to my back. I took my fist and hit the door hard. I hit something. What was it?

I felt around the door, and found a chain connected to the door. It needed a key. I felt threw my pant pockets(yes, he's wearing pants. But not a shirt, FYI). I found a paper clip. I bent it straight and stuck it in the lock. I moved the paper clip around. It clicked…

I pushed the door open and there in the dim light was a hallway…many doors, with moaning people inside. I heard someone screaming even. I shut the door quietly. Everyone…was silenced….

"SOMEONE TO SAVE US!" the person on the left, 3rd door down yelled, almost without breath. Now, these weren't Shadow's people, I knew!

"Uhm…" I stammered, "Does anyone know where Shadow the Hedgehog is?"

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG'S HERE!" A squeaky voice from the right said, I don't know which door, "Damn, they don't tell us anything anymore!"

"They never told us anything, squeak, see I got to call you squeak 'cause I don't even know your name!" yelped A voice from the right 4th door down.

"You don't? It's Jamie!" the squeaky voice said. It was coming from the first door.

"It is?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok…" I said, as I walked down the hall. Choruses of voices were heard behind me, but I ignored them.

That was sad, they didn't even know each other's names, and I bet they haven't seen daylight since they came! What kind of people were these, though? I didn't know. I didn't know that much anymore…

I came to a huge room. What I saw was scary…..everywhere I looked, hedgehogs, foxes, echidnas, every other kind of animal…wrapped in chains to blood point and needles stabbing there eyes shut…that was scary and they all seemed fine! Well not really…All sleeping angrily…some twitching. I was freaked out now (I WOULD BE TOO!). Some even had ropes tied around their hands and heads so tight they were bleeding. I hope that none of these were Shadow….I walked along.

I came to another hallway. There were two doors, right across from each other. One on the left, one on the right…or I could go straight….

I decided to go right. So that is the way I went.

I stepped on a knife. I looked up….guess who was there?

Shadow.

He was in a small room and he lay there, against the wall with a thin blanket over him. He twitched in his sleep.

"Shadow…?" He opened one eye and growled at me. I went down on my knees and scooted up toward him, "Shadow it's me…Sonic" He jumped at me. He was chained to the wall, thankfully, "What is wrong with you?" I sort of knew he wasn't going to answer. Shadow relaxed. He took his foot and kicked off his shoe, revealing a claw on his toe. He scratched something sloppy on the wall.

"He-Help" He said in an abnormal voice.


End file.
